Noble Team (Post Covenant War)
Noble Team or Fireteam Noble is a Spartan IV team and second incarnation of the team consisting of mainly former Spartan III's with one being an exception since the new Noble-6 is a Spartan IV. The team was created by Urban Holland and Sarah Palmer as a special operations commando group and was named to honor the fallen Noble team in the process by having the five members be Spartan III's to take their place while waging asymmetrical warfare under operational control by the UNSC’s Special Warfare Group Three. Overview The team specializes in asymmetrical warfare and suicide missions with all of them coming back in one piece. They've gained the nickname of being the Torchbearers to the title of Noble but they humbly distance themselves out of respect for the original team. All Noble team members are equipped with MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor GEN2 suits. The unit is primarily made up of former Spartan III’s who were part of special forces groups like Headhunters during the war or possess unique traits that come handy on the field. The team has notably higher ranks than normal Spartan forces just like the original and are known to go deep behind enemy lines utilizing Headhunter-like strategies due to experiences in the past. The unit is also made up of leftover Spartans thought to be dead from the Battle of Reach after a Spartan-II named Niles-132 rallied them to find any remaining forces and civilian on the planet then used a UNSC ship to get them out as they all entered in cryo when the hyperdrive was malfunctioned the moment they escaped resulting in them to be adrift until a civilian ship found them all. Team Composition Members Active Commander Rosenda-A344 (Noble-1): A wise, calm, and optimistic yet focused female Spartan III and an old friend of Emile’s. She is a paragon of virtue of Noble team with her inspiring her team through example while being tactically cunning at the same time. A former Spartan headhunter, Rosenda is fast and efficient alongside a master of stealth. Records say that this change may have stemmed from an encounter with an Arbiter whom she became close with and teamed up during a mission gone wrong while said Arbiter trained her how to embrace serenity and peace with her coming out a changed Spartan who saw the Covenant as victims of brainwashing while letting go of her need for revenge unlike all Spartan III's. Armor is a sage and red Pathfinder class MJOLNIR suit and weapons are plasma sword, MA5B AR, M7 SMG, and Magnum. Lieutenant Commander Diego-A112 (Noble-2): The quiet and mysterious CQB specialist of Noble team. Diego watches out for his teammates despite not looking like it as he is a man of few words nor much to a history since it is covered in black ink. Known to be a nightmare or an anti-Master Chief, Diego's raw strength is what makes him stand out from the pack. Prior to him becoming a III, Diego was a young boy who was part of a gang that consisted of his older brothers, when he was orphaned and thought his parents were dead, he became a Spartan III then found out his brothers were alive but were all killed by a Jiralhanae Chieftain upon stumbling upon their bodies resulting in Diego killing him via close quarters combat. Now Noble team is the only family he has left and a second chance to redeem himself for his failures. Armor is a deep and light red CQB-class MJOLNIR helmet and Wrath-class MJOLNIR armor and preferred weapons are Spartan Laser and Hydra MLRS. Warrant Officer Harry-A299 (Noble-3): The sassy, sarcastic, cocky and a bit elitist sniper and scout of the team. Harry was a former assassin of ONI until a mission gone wrong resulting in him stranded in a Covenant occupied planet where he saved an entire village by shooting all of the enemies from a distance without being noticed. A braggart at heart, Harry looks down upon Spartan IV's seeing them as inferior but won't hesitate to save them in a time of need. Harry was also an old comrade of Rosenda’s and served in the same Spartan team together. Armor is a black and white CIO-class Mjolnir armor with preferred weapons being an SRS99-S5 sniper rifle, silenced M7 SMG, and suppressed MA5D assault rifle. Chief Warrent Officer Keiko-B201 (Noble-4): A somewhat reclusive anti-social medic of Noble team. According to records, she was active in the battle of Reach and made it out alive but the entire ordeal made her become disillusioned and disgruntled soldier making her quick to anger at times out of frustration while also having a nihilistic view on missions excusing herself as a realist when it’s really pessimism. The Spartan can be found alone most of the time but she is sometimes interacting with Thomas Lasky. She is an old friend of Kelly-087 alongside all of Blue team post Covenant War while having a hobby of collecting weapons. Keiko belonged to a family of doctors prior to becoming a Spartan after her family died. But despite her anti-social demeanor, she is able to become friends with Kyle Halsey, a rookie who everyone has mixed thoughts on seeing him as an odd one out. Armor is a dark green and brown air assault-class armor and preferred weapons are her magnum alongside her M95 shotgun. Lieutenant Imogene-B078 (Noble-5): The infamous "Mad Scientist" and technician of the team. Imogene was always a curious mind ever since she was a child and was also Kat’s rival, she would do questionable actions to see the results whether they be good or bad while having an almost conspiracy theorist-level of belief and has the highest IQ out of the candidates. Most of those theories stem from her obsession with the Forerunners and the prehistoric human empire after discovering ruins of an ancient human city during an operation post-war in Faun Hakkor and saw the records leading to her becoming obsessive in an unhealthy way even so far as to temporarily desert then report her findings to her commander saying that Covenant disabled her communications. She works with R and D to develop weaponry while going to dig sites of ancient human colonies and brings said weaponry back to base for repairs. Imogene is also known to have created a war games variant called War Games Cursed which is to test a Spartan's emotional level of tolerance when it comes to ridiculous situations with only Blue Team passing and everyone failing. Feared by everyone except Blue team, Lasky, Palmer, and her own teammates. ONI is currently watching her due to the fact she might have her own agendas with one mentioning wanting mankind to go back to their roots as the ancient human empire or at least mankind should rule the galaxy. Armor is a black and orange Rogue-class MJOLNIR armor and weapons are her light rifle and scattershot. Lance Corporal Kyle Halsey (Noble-6): The distant cousin of Catherine Halsey and the only Spartan IV in the group and the demolitions expert. He was born to ONI officer, Nathan Halsey and former ODST turned ONI operative Trisha Gale in Tilamook Bay, Oregon in 2536. Kyle had a fairly normal life as a child but it all changed when the secrets of the Spartan II program came out with the blame shifted into his aunt and led to constant harassment by the press and citizens with Kyle's faith in his role model, Catherine Halsey, shattered. Nathan Halsey had a mental breakdown and tried to kill both his wife and child thinking they were flash clones but was stopped by his mother whom saw her husband with a shotgun therefore using her M6C/SOCOM resulting in a firefight with his father killed as the two began wandering the country aimlessly living in hotels and eating in restaurants on the run from the media until they ran into his mom old friend--Sarah Palmer whom Trisha gave Kyle to. Kyle graduated high school as the valedictorian having a high IQ but nowhere as near as his aunt and went to an ivy league college where he graduated too but his life changed again when his friends invited him to a music festival where the conditions but the conditions were so horrible, riots began with Kyle attempting to get out but accidentally drank a spiked beer because he was dehydrated and partook in the riots. To avoid said sentence of three years behind bars, he ended up requesting to join the army instead and worked his way up in the ranks proving himself to be an effective soldier restoring his self-image a little and became a Spartan-IV due to his bravery and high intelligence and served in the Requiem Campaign during Spartan Operations. He was chosen for Noble team by Rosenda per the recommendations of Fred citing that he has the social skills of a Spartan IV but hits like a II and thinks like a III seeing potential in him in training. Kyle may not be as strong as the Master Chief nor the Spartans he fights along with but what makes him stand out is his tactical prowess and intellect which was noted in a chess game between him and Palmer when he was kid making a seemingly impossible situation into a winning one yet is burdened by the dark legacy left behind by his aunt and is known to try impress others. He is also known to be sarcastic when the situation is not so tense and often mocks his enemies at the same time. Armor is a tan and brown EOD-class MJLONIR helmet complete with Soldier-class MJLONIR armor with preferred weapons being his SAW and M45 shotgun. Former Members Riley-B019: Demolitions and weapons specialist. Allen had a cowboy-like attitude when it came to fighting and a efficient one at that. He was transferred to ONI and became a headhunter. His armor was a yellow and black Athlon armor and his preferred weapon was the ARC-920 railgun. History "Sometimes I think the war was the beginning and the real one is the one we're fighting."-Diego on the state of the galaxy post-Covenant War. First Mission Noble team was reactivated in June 30th, 2555 as the UNSC realized that normal soldiers as Spartans wouldn't be as effective. Their first mission was being deployed in a small rural town in Montana after Insurrectionists cut off communications with the only evidence of something aloof was when a video was posted on the internet of what's truly happening leading to the arrest warrant of the leader himself. The team performed with efficiency with no civilian killed in the process. Created Uprising Noble team was relocated to Oban due to possible weapons dealing and Insurrectionist activities there and had their replacement for Allen in the form of Kyle Halsey whom all shared mixed opinions on upon his arrival treating him as an outcast at first besides Rosenda. They were deployed on a farm after neighbors heard strange noises that sounded similar to Covenant which was indeed the case albeit belonging to a splinter group called the Banished and eliminated half of them with the other half surrendering requesting asylum per the behest of the battalion Sangheili leader, Bevu'Lalkaam, whom explained that they were running from something. They were later taken to custody by the UNSC forces stationed there until a strange spike in energy was detected by Noble team's AI Auntie Dot then were attacked by Prometheans. The team dispatched the Prometheans quickly while Kyle began getting visions of Cortana and a transmission in his helmet resulting in him almost getting killed by a Crawler but was saved by Harry who mocked him. When they got on the pelicans after talking to Colonel Holland, the Guardian Custode arose and launched an EMP resulting in the ships to malfunction and crash. With the pilots dead and far from civilization, Noble team went on foot until Kyle told them about the visions he got on his helmet as they happened again but this time a set of coordinates were given to him. Category:SPARTAN Category:Spartan IV Category:Noble Team Category:Humans Category:User Categories